


It's Complicated

by diceysmiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Established Relationship, Gossip, Humor, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, News Media, Radio, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceysmiles/pseuds/diceysmiles
Summary: Basketball players Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki have been caught up in a breakup scandal. But are the rumors the media is putting forth based on the truth or a publicity scandal? What will Sasuke do when he finds out that the source is none other than Naruto?





	1. Wait For The Other Shoe To Drop

“Welcome back to The Sports Forum!” the host said as he sat behind an oval desk next to his co-host. 

 

Behind them was a screen with the TV shows logo. 

 

“I am Kotetsu Hagane and my partner…”

 

“You mean co-host!  _ Co-host _ ,” said the second host indignantly as Kotetsu chuckled. “You always do that!” 

 

The co-host cleared his throat and turned to the camera with a smile as if he suddenly realized they were on the air. 

 

“As you all know, since I’m your favorite host and all, I am Izumo Kamizuki!”

 

“You probably haven’t seen this morning’s polls. As of two hours ago, I am the new favorite host,” Kotetsu said as he plucked his dress shirt with pride. 

 

Izumo laughed and shook his head. 

 

“It’s only because I went on Twitter and told our viewers how sad you were that they never voted for you,” Izumo told him while he pretended to rub his eyes then beamed at his co-host. “You’re welcome, buddy!”

 

“No, no, I can’t believe that!” Kotetsu said and waved his arms in front of his face. “They don’t...don’t really like me?” 

 

Kotetsu hung his head in shame. 

 

Izumo patted his back while he gestured to the camera and mouthed,  _ ‘Send him a tweet. Tell him how much you love him!’ _

 

“I was just joshing you, man. They love you!” Izumo told him and grinned. He grabbed Kotetsu’s phone and held it out to him. “See! They're sending you their love!”

 

Kotetsu grabbed his phone and frowned. 

 

“You told them to tweet me, didn’t you?”

 

“What?” Izumo said and tried to play it off. “I was sitting next to you the entire time. They just really really love you.”

 

Kotetsu began to tear up. 

 

“Really? Aw, man. I’m so happy I can cry!”

 

“Speaking of crying, did you see the headlines this morning?” Izumo said shaking his head in frustration. “Basketball players Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha have broken up!”

 

“No!” Kotetsu said and clutched his chest. “After everything, they’ve been through. What happened?”

 

“There’s no way of really knowing. Even their friends were as shocked as we are,” Izumo said with a shrug. “It happened late last night. Naruto Uzumaki changed his relationship status from ‘In a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha’ to ‘Single’ on SocialNet. This was after he was spotted by the paparazzi hand in hand with Supermodel Hinata Hyuga after a late night dinner at Ichiraku Ramen. When he was asked if he was cheating on Sasuke with said model, sources say he responded, ‘ _ Me?  _ Cheat? I would never do something so vile, you know! _ I’m _ not a bastard! The bastard is Sasuke Uchiha!’ Sources also say that he may have been a little drunk.”

 

“Nooo!” Kotetsu said, his jaw dropping. “But doesn’t that imply that Sasuke cheated on him and that they broke up before his date with the Hyuga?”

 

“There really isn’t any other way to spin it,” Izumo told him and shrugged. “And get this, earlier today paparazzi asked actress Sakura Haruno, Naruto’s best friend since high school, why Naruto and Sasuke broke up. She looked very confused about the question and said that she didn’t know anything about it. Which is very likely, she was returning from Australia where she had been filming for the past eight months or so. Sources say that as soon as she walked away, she pulled out her phone. The cameraman zoomed in on her screen and saw that she was calling none other than Sasuke Uchiha. She was speaking angrily and gesturing widely before she threw her phone, shattering it to bits.”

 

“Oh man, sounds like she told him a thing or two and didn’t like what he said in return,” Kotetsu said and paled. “I for one wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of Sasuke’s fury.”

 

“You and me both, brother,” Izumo said and chuckled. “He not only has a mean temper but his words do more than bite.”

 

“But what will happen come the new season? Sasuke Uchiha was the most sought after free-agent and he just signed with Konoha last month. He’ll be playing alongside Naruto Uzumaki. And isn’t Konoha’s first game of the season in two weeks?” Kotetsu said and Izumo nodded. 

 

“All we can do is wait and see,” Izumo said and looked at the camera with a smile before he cut to commercials.

* * *

 

Sasuke rubbed his face and turned off the TV. 

 

“Fucking Naruto!”

 

“What did your boyfriend do now, little brother?” Itachi said walking into the living room from the kitchen where he had been helping his mother make dinner.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Sasuke shouted and sounded very much like a petulant child. “I’m going to kick his ass at practice tomorrow.”

 

“That sounds counterproductive, little brother. Did you forget your goal to take Konoha to the finals? You can’t do it without Naruto,” Itachi said and ruffled Sasuke’s hair. “Why not just hold off sex for a week? That’ll show him.”

 

Sasuke glared at Itachi who walked away chuckling. 

 

“Oh, Deidara did say something about Naruto changing his relationship status. Is that what’s bothering you? I doubt it means anything. He’s probably seeking attention,” Itachi said over his shoulders and resumed walking.

 

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and his neck and stood up. A wicked smile was playing on his face. 

 

“Oh, I’ll give him attention alright. I’ll give him all the attention he needs.” 

* * *

 

 

“That was today’s weather on Konoha Tonight.”

 

“Thank you, Yota,” a charming young woman in buns said with a smile. “Now for today’s top story we’re actually going to look back at how Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha became the 'it' couple and what led to the rupture we should have seen coming but turned a blind eye to.”

 

“Konoha is in mourning, Tenten,” her co-host, a young man in a bowl cut said with tears streaming down his eyes. “They were the most fabulous couple. They stood for everything we look for in a relationship.”

 

“That might be true, Lee, but remember they had a rocky start,” Tenten told him as she handed over a box of tissues.

 

“Yes. But they showed us that with hard work and determination we can win the heart of the one we love the most,” Lee said and blew his nose. “They are my shining example and the reason I haven’t given up on Sakura Haruno! I love her so much! Now that Naruto and Sasuke are no more, it makes me question myself. Should I continue to pursue my love if it will only end in heartbreak?”

 

“That’s a question for another day, Lee,” Tenten said and turned away from her co-host to face the camera. “For now, let us remember how our two recently single bachelors met.”

 

The camera then focused on a video montage of Naruto and Sasuke while Tenten and Lee began to tell their story.

 

”Naruto Uzumaki began his basketball career while he was in high school. He was trying to gain the attention of his crush,” Tenten said and sighed. “Naruto’s not too shy to mention that basketball didn’t help him win the girl of his dreams as a girlfriend but instead she became his best friend. And we all know who that is, actress Sakura Haruno who never saw Naruto as anything more than a friend. But we digress, Naruto was recruited to NTA University where he played college basketball and made a name for himself on a national level for being an all around team player. He was always nominated MVP. Sasuke Uchiha, however, had a very different beginning. The very first time he held a basketball was when he was still wearing diapers. He trained from an early age to make his father proud and to step out of his brother’s shadow. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke’s older brother, was a genius with a basketball. Everyone had high hopes for him thinking he’d make basketball history. But, sadly, his basketball career ended before it started when he opted to no longer play the game at the age of thirteen. It was at that age that he graduated from high school and began his university career. Needless to say, Itachi Uchiha is a bonafide all-around genius. Even so, he left the bar too high for Sasuke, who tried and failed, to reach it. Even though Sasuke couldn’t play the game the way his brother did, he did turn quite a few heads. He even garnered the attention of UCD University’s recruiter and was signed on with a full scholarship.”

 

“Yes, and that was when these two met for the first time,” Lee continued in stride. “Whenever NTA and UCD met on the court, it was electrifying. These two schools became rivals the very moment Sasuke’s eyes met Naruto’s. It seems that Sasuke Uchiha who had wielded a basketball since he took his first steps disrespected Naruto’s game. He taunted Naruto with every point he made. Even though Naruto had never been one to keep the basketball away from his teammates, he could not help but play Sasuke’s game. It was almost as if it were a one on one war instead of a game between two teams. However, the audience was never disappointed. The reality was that they only showed up to watch those two go head to head. Sometimes, while the clock was still running, you could see their teammates chatting on the court without paying attention to the game itself. But Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto’s teammate and shooting guard for the team, learned not to take his eyes off the ball when Naruto passed him the ball and it hit him in the groin. That moment was the turning point for Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship. When Kiba howled in pain and grabbed his crotch, Naruto burst out laughing and called him out for not keeping his eye on the ball. Naruto then received a technical foul which left everyone absolutely confused. Kiba would get two free-throws. UCD’s coach was in an uproar and he began to verbally assault the referee. Sasuke then surprised everyone when he leaned in close to Naruto and whispered something in his ear which made Naruto openly gape. Seconds later would mark the first time anyone saw them laughing  _ together _ . Till this day, no one knows what Sasuke said but whatever it was it changed their rivalry into a beautiful friendship.”

 

“It didn’t take long after that for the paparazzi to spot the two together because they became inseparable,” Tenten continued the story as the photo’s of the two out and about were shown for everyone to see. “But their friendship hit a snag three years ago during the 5GNBA draft. For some reason, Naruto was upset that Sasuke opted to quit college to pursue a professional basketball career. And the paparazzi constantly caught them arguing or in fist fights while out in public. That was until Sasuke’s first 5GNBA game for Oto against Suna where a grinning Naruto could be seen in the stands. He cheered for his friend and even ran down to congratulate him when Oto won. Sasuke was given a big wet smooch on his cheek that left Sasuke wide-eyed and blushing in front of his father who had front row seats alongside his wife and eldest son. Rumors began after that. No one was certain if the kiss was simply from an over enthusiastic friend or if Sasuke’s blush meant that they had a closeted relationship.”

 

“But Naruto did not leave his fans in doubt,” Lee said and whimpered right after he blew his nose.

 

“Get it together, Lee!”

 

“I am sorry, it is just so beautiful that he did not want to hide his relationship. It means he valued it above all else. Because the day Naruto was drafted by the 5GNBA to sign on with Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha kissed Naruto Uzumaki on the lips in front of reporters. The picture of the two went viral in a matter of hours. No one was certain whether or not that meant anything. Friends and family members assured social media that the two were nothing more than friends. But when the paparazzi caught up with Naruto a few days later, he did not hesitate to change his SocialNet status from ‘Single’ to ‘In a relationship’ with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He showed his status update to the paparazzi and said, ‘Does this answer your question?’ He was so brave,” Lee said, his voice cracking.

 

“Tune in next time for part two of the rise and fall of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's relationship. Good night, everybody” Tenten said and smiled at the camera while she rubbed her co-host’s back.  

* * *

 

 

Naruto sniffled and rubbed his nose. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen on Konoha Tonight. Lee always made him tear up. He was simply too emotional to be a host on an entertainment news show. Either way, Naruto didn’t miss a single episode. And if he wasn’t going to be home to watch it, he always made sure to set up his recorder. Sasuke hated that he watched gossip shows but Naruto liked to know what was happening in the lives of top celebrities. And his and Sasuke’s story had been the focus of today's episode. There was no way he could pass that up. It was simply too good. And he didn’t know all that about Sasuke. It must’ve been so hard for him to finally come out from under his brother’s shadow. Sasuke. Why did they break up? They had made Konoha mourn. They needed to patch things up so that the second part of the story Konoha Tonight showed would have a happy ending. 

 

He grabbed his phone to call Sasuke. They would get back together if it was the last thing he did.

 

**_Knock - knock - knock_ **

 

Naruto sat up and set his phone aside.

 

“Naruto, open the damn door!”

 

“Sasuke?” Naruto said and ran to the door to open it. 

 

“Sasuke!”

 

Naruto began to openly sob and began to wipe his tears away.

 

Sasuke’s anger faded as he looked at Naruto. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you, idiot?”

 

“We broke up! It’s all over the news,” Naruto said and sniffled. “We should get back together, Sasuke! It would make Konoha happy!”

 

“You moron,” Sasuke said and smacked him on the head as he pushed his way through. 

 

“Stop crying. It’s your fault that story is circulating. Sakura even called to yell at me.”

 

“How is it my fault?”

 

“You told the fucking paparazzi that I cheated on you!” Sasuke said and closed his eyes. 

 

Sasuke needed to calm down. Naruto was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet but it wasn’t his fault. He was dropped on his head as a baby. On numerous occasions, even his mother said so.

 

“But you did cheat, Sasuke! You’re the biggest cheater I know!”

 

“Naruto,” Sasuke said through gritted teeth. “I explained to you that just because you weren’t looking it doesn’t mean I cheated. I won fair and square!”

 

“There was no way you made that shot,” Naruto said stubbornly. “And no one saw you make it!”

 

“No one needed to see me. The scoreboard counted it because I made the shot,” Sasuke told him and grabbed him by the collar as he moved in. “But that’s not what you told the damn reporters. You said that I cheated  _ on _ you not that you believed,  _ incorrectly _ I may add, that I cheated on a game of table hockey at a fucking arcade!” 

 

“When did I say that?”

 

“Last night!”

 

“Last night? I don’t really remember what happened last night. Other than having a few drinks after I finished the commercial shoot, you know,” Naruto said and chuckled.

 

“So while you were drunk, you had a dinner date with that  _ Hyuga _ model. Then you thought it would be funny to tell reporters that  _ you _ weren’t cheating on me while on said date because  _ I _ was the cheater. And to top it off, you decided to change your SocialNet status from ‘In a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha’ to ‘Single’. Am I missing something?”

 

“I did all that last night?”

 

Sasuke nodded and tightened his fist when Naruto started to laugh nervously while scratching the back of his neck. 

 

Then the rendition of them that Konoha Tonight was airing about how they met and what led to their break up wasn’t some sort of publicity stunt orchestrated by their PRs because of the upcoming game. Either way, it was awfully sad. 

 

Wait a minute. 

 

It was all Naruto’s fault! 

 

Man, the media sure does work fast. They hadn’t even asked him or his PR to confirm the story before they ran with. Oh! Of course, he was their source. 

 

“Oops,” Naruto said nervously. 

 

So Sasuke punched him. 


	2. Within A Whisker Of

“If there is a topic that we hardly ever touch on our morning show, it’s sports. And on this occasion, we’re dipping into basketball. But our focus will not be scores or number of wins. I mean, no offense to those basketball fans out there but whoever's team won the National Series-”

 

“That’s baseball, Ino!” Kurotsuchi said with a chuckle. 

 

“Baseball?” Ino asked and the other women on the panel nodded. “Oh, whatever. See that’s the point I’m getting at; I don’t care about sports. Here on ‘The Female Approach’ we focus on what matters to women. Topics such as sex, fashion, relationships, the male anatomy, sex-”

 

“You said sex twice!” Shizune told her as she shook her head.

 

“Well, sometimes you need sex twice or thrice-”

 

“Ino!” 

 

The women on the panel began to chuckle as did their audience.

 

Ino cleared her throat and smiled. She waved the producer behind the camera away. “Come on, Shino, lighten up. Women love sex. Yeah, yeah, back to the point. Our producer likes to wave cue cards at us to direct us back to the topic we’re supposed to be talking about. Because let’s face it! We change topics about as often as we change shoes!”

 

“Poor Shino,” Shizune said as the cameraman focused on the producer who held up a cue card that read: ‘Get back to the topic at hand. Why? Because chaos gives me hives.’ 

 

The audience began to laugh.

 

“So it’s hives today?” Tayuya said with a smile. “You wouldn’t know by looking at him because he’s always so stoic but our producer is actually very witty.”

 

“He’s one of a kind, our Shino,” Kurotsuchi said and smiled fondly at him.

 

“Oh, my!” Shizune said as she looked at the picture that was placed on the screen behind the panel. It showed Kiba Inuzuka ramming into Naruto Uzumaki in the parking lot of the Nine-tails Stadium. 

 

“That, ladies, is the reason why we are talking basketball this morning! These boys don’t just bring the house down with their game but also know how to bring down the house with drama!”

 

“Good one, Ino!” Kurotsuchi said and high fived her as the audience cheered. “And no one likes drama more than we do! But tell us, what the devil is going on?”

 

“Looks like blondie is getting fu-”

 

**Bleep!**

 

“Heh,” Tayuya said unabashedly. “I always forget this isn’t cable.”

 

“Sweetie, we’re a far cry away from that network you performed porn on.”

 

Tayuya simply shrugged at Shizune’s biting remark.

 

“O-okay, back to what’s happening between two of Konoha’s Foxes. Turns out that Naruto Uzumaki was caught on a date with Supermodel Hinata Hyuga who happens to be Kiba Inuzuka’s girlfriend,” Ino said as the screen then presented a picture of Naruto hand in hand with the Hyuga. 

 

Except...that was the wrong Hyuga.

 

“Hold up, hold up,” Kurotsuchi said and stood up to point at the enlarged picture on the screen. “If this Naruto fellow is holding hands with our beloved Hinata, who the bleep is this back here?”

 

“Did you just bleep yourself?” Shizune said making Tayuya laugh very hard.

 

“Shizune asks Kurotsuchi if she bleeps herself. That’s going to be on next week’s top ten unnecessary censorship list,” Ino said making the audience laugh.

 

“Seriously, look at this picture! Blondie is holding hands with a man! Have you seen Hinata Hyuga in a suit? She rocks those with major cleavage! But she’s wearing a vintage Byakugan lavender dress and the man with the long black hair that’s obscuring his face is wearing this season’s Byakugan navy suit. His lack of boobies should’ve tipped the paparazzi that this was not the well-endowed Hinata Hyuga who is walking three feet behind the pair,” Kurotsuchi pointed out. “Naruto Uzumaki is holding hands with Hinata’s manager and cousin Neji Hyuga.”

 

“Someone made a huge boo-boo,” Ino said exaggeratedly. “I mean, there are huge differences between the two cousins. Double-D boobies or lack thereof is only two of those differences.” 

 

“That Kiba guy really needs to work on his trust issues,” Shizune said with a frown. “It’s hard enough to be a celebrity; the last thing a woman needs is for her man to accuse her of cheating when it never happened! Did he even talk to Hinata before he decided to fight his teammate?”

 

“Kiba is a hothead. Once he’s upset, there’s no getting through to him,” Tayuya said and the other women on the panel gaped at her. “What? I love basketball! And I’ve been following Konoha since they beat my hometown of Oto. So if their team dynamics falls apart because of a paparazzi fumble, fine by me.” 

 

She looked at her nails as if she didn’t give a damn about what she was saying. 

 

A couple audience members booed her but that was something she was used to. Except that this time, she flipped the audience off and chaos ensued. A couple of women tried to bypass security as they shouted obscenities at Tayuya who stood up, ridding herself of the mic box and wires as she began to talk back to whoever was picking a fight with her while readying herself to exchange blows. Everyone began to shout at the same time so what was said was lost. Without warning, the show cut to commercials. 

* * *

 

 

“How are you holding up, kid?” Jiraiya asked Naruto as he held a bag of ice to his crotch.

 

“How would you feel if your best friend kicked you in the nuts?” Naruto said with a pout. 

 

“Well, from the footage I saw, he wasn’t aiming for them. You walked right into that kick,” Jiraiya said with a chuckle. “You always were clumsy, even as a kid.”

 

“Not helping, you old perv,” Naruto grumbled and looked away.

 

“You know as well as I do that your PR team was trying to keep the picture the paparazzi took the other night under wraps. It was why no one had seen it until this morning. But without the picture, the paparazzi was able to spin the story any way they pleased. But you didn’t help matters by changing your relationship status and calling Sasuke a cheater,” Jiraiya told him sternly.

 

“I know that I fucked up. I have a big mouth but even still, my words were taken out of context. Tsunade got a hold of the footage and I never said he cheated on me. I said he was a cheater and didn’t play fair. And you don’t have to say it; I know that doesn’t make things better. Because they can say I was talking about his game and not table hockey. And no one will even care that I was drunk when I said it.”

 

“In vino veritas,” Jiraiya said solemnly.

 

“Whatever. But the worst part is that I didn’t even log into my account that night. After Sasuke left my apartment yesterday, I tried to log into SocialNet to see if my relationship status had been changed and I couldn't even get into my account. Konohamaru finally got a hold of SocialNet this morning. It turns out my account had been hacked,” Naruto said and shook his head. “I wanted to tell Sasuke this morning when we came to practice but Kiba…”

 

“Yeah, I know the rest,” Jiraiya said and sighed. “Either way, you still have a big problem. The picture shows you holding hands with Neji Hyuga.”

 

“Did you see the picture clearly? Did anyone?” Naruto said and sighed. “Tsunade emailed it to me before she released it to the morning talk show. He was holding my forearm, dragging me towards the car away from the reporter. We weren’t even holding hands. Someone really has it in for me, you know. Everything from what I said, to the picture, to the relationship status change was all some sort of plot to ruin my life. My best friend thinks I fucked his girlfriend. Hinata’s reputation is being dragged through the mud and her career was on the line for about a minute. Neji left me evil messages for not clearing all this up in a timely matter and said he wouldn’t hire me to do another commercial with Hinata. They’re reshooting the commercial with that male model Sai and I’m not getting paid because I caused a scandal. Neji is a bastard! He fucking forgot he was the one standing beside me that night, not Hinata. So unless I sue him, which I’m not... Gah! This is all so fucked up! And Sasuke is mad at me for being an idiot and because I made him look bad in front of the media.”

 

“Does Sasuke know the truth about any of this?”

 

“I don’t know. He still won’t talk to me,” Naruto said upset.

 

“That may be so but he didn’t hesitate to stop Kiba,” Jiraiya said and ruffled Naruto’s hair. “I don’t think you have to worry about Sasuke. I don’t know a guy out there that would beat the shit out of someone just for the heck of it. Whether or not he saw the photo, he definitely knows you didn’t cheat.”

 

“You think so?” Naruto said, his eyes shining with hope.

 

“I know so,” Jiraiya said with a grin. “Besides, you only helped strengthen his bad boy image. I think the scandal helped him in more ways than you can imagine.”

 

Just then Naruto’s cell started to ring.

 

“It’s the radio show,” Naruto said nervously.

 

“Relax. You got this,” Jiraiya said and smiles reassuringly.

 

“Thanks, you old perv,” Naruto said with a sincere smile and answered his phone.

* * *

 

“Dayum!” Obito said when he saw the video footage of the fight that morning.

 

“Instead of telling viewers what you saw…” Rin said while she shook her head.

 

The screen cut from the cast of HLZ to the show logo and theme music.

 

“Welcome to another edition of HLZ!” the host Aoba Yamashiro, who was now on camera, said with a grin. “We were going over the footage of what happened earlier this morning at the Nine-tails Stadium where Konoha’s finest ball players came together for practice. Paparazzi was lying in wait to see how Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki would interact with each other after the bomb we received yesterday of their alleged breakup. But what they saw was not what anyone was expecting. Genma, why don’t you give us a play by play of what happened this morning.”

 

“Sure,” Genma said in a lazy drawl as he moved the toothpick in his mouth from one side to another. He lifted a piece of paper and began to read the details of the incident in the order in which they occurred. “At approximately 0600 hours-”

 

“Approximately,” Obito said while Genma was still talking and snorted. “This guy.”

 

“Naruto Uzumaki exited his vehicle and began to call out to Sasuke Uchiha who had just arrived. Sasuke turned towards Naruto and glared at him.”

 

“He glared at him?” Aoba asked curiously. “Wasn’t he the one who cheated?”

 

“Allegedly,” Rin pointed out and everyone chuckled.

 

“Yes, he glared at him,” Genma clarified and cleared his throat to continue. “But before Naruto could say a word to Sasuke, Kiba rushed at him from the side. He toppled Naruto over and straddled him ready to strike.”

 

“You don’t straddle another man’s property,” Obito said and when everyone gaped at him, he shrugged. “Just saying.”

 

“Once Naruto got his bearing, he tried to tell Kiba to stop and listen but Kiba wasn’t having it. He said a few choice words-”

 

“He cussed him out! You can say that. Can’t he?” Obito said and looked at Aoba.

 

“Sure,” Aoba said and Obito grinned. 

 

“Kiba cussed Naruto out and struck him. But Naruto blocked the punch. Kiba tried a couple more times, becoming frustrated that Naruto was blocking his attack. So he aimed for the body instead of the face and got a right hook in. Just as Naruto was gasping for breath, Sasuke clocked Kiba from behind. After that, you can’t see much of what is happening. They were moving much too fast for the camera to catch. But Naruto stood up and tried to break up the fight that Sasuke clearly had an upper hand in just to be kicked in the groin by one of Kiba’s stray kicks. It didn’t take long for security and the other team members to put an end to the fight. The three were then ushered into the building - separately - and out of sight from the paparazzi.”  

 

“Rin, why did Kiba attack Naruto?” Aoba asked more for the viewers than himself since he already knew everything that had happened.

 

“When the story broke out yesterday about Naruto and Sasuke’s alleged break-up, paparazzi claimed to have caught up with Naruto while he was on a date with Hinata Hyuga who just so happens to be Kiba’s girlfriend,” Rin told him and shook her head.

 

“Was that even true?” Aoba said wanting Rin to clarify facts.

 

“Not at all. It turns out...” Rin said not finishing her statement and held up a photo. “Well, look at the photo.”

 

The camera zoomed in on the photo that the paparazzi took of the alleged date.

 

“We see Hinata in the background. Naruto and Hinata’s manager, Neji, are in the forefront.”

 

“So the story that the paparazzi leaked was false?” Aoba said with raised eyebrows as if it were any surprise to anyone that the paparazzi and gossip magazines spun facts as they saw fit. 

 

The cast chuckled.

 

“It’s clearly false. Naruto wasn’t holding anyone’s hands. Neji is dragging him away from a cameraman and reporter,” Rin said and pointed the cameraman out in the picture. Next, she pointed to Neji’s hand that was clearly holding on to Naruto’s forearm. “Neji issued a statement yesterday that was ignored by the media.”

 

“What did he say?”

 

“Nei explained that the rumors about Naruto and Hinata being on a date were false. He said that they had finished filming a commercial shoot earlier than expected thanks to Naruto’s diligent work ethic and that he and his cousin took him out for ramen as a thank you,” Rin said and shrugged.

 

“Yeah, but he forgot to say that they had celebratory drinks and that Naruto was hammered,” Obito said and chuckled. “I received the audio from the impromptu interview and Naruto is clearly slurring as he replied. In the background, you could hear an irate Neji Hyuga telling him to keep his mouth shut and telling the reporter that the interview was over. I imagine that it was at that point that he began to drag Naruto away.”

 

“What were they asking him that made Neji Hyuga upset?” Aoba asked Obito.

 

“They asked if he was out on a date with Hinata Hyuga. Whatever he replied was inaudible. But then the reporter asked if he regularly cheated on Sasuke. That was the point that Neji was telling him not to say another word and told the reporter the interview was finished. But Naruto spoke louder than Neji’s voice. Because of his slurring, you can’t make out everything he said. But what was heard was what the press released yesterday as his statement. He clearly said he wasn’t a cheater and that cheating was vile. And he mumbled something about hockey. After that, he said he wasn’t a bastard while Neji began to drag him away. He said a few more things that couldn’t be made out. And right before his car door slammed he shouted in an almost sober voice, ‘Sasuke Uchiha is a bastard!’”

 

Obito and the other cast, including the host, began to laugh.

 

“Well, I doubt Sasuke Uchiha would be upset about being called a bastard. Naruto does it so often it sounds like a pet name,” Genma said and chuckled.

 

“Not only that, but that’s Naruto signature statement. Instead of shouting ‘Hi mom!’ into the camera, he always either begins or ends his interviews calling Sasuke a bastard. I guess he wants his partner to know that he’s always on his mind,” Obito said and shrugged.

 

“That’s true,” Rin said and chuckled. “But that doesn’t explain how they manipulated his statement to make it sound like he was accusing Sasuke Uchiha of being a cheater. From what Obito heard, that was never even implied.”

 

“That’s the paparazzi for you! Hopefully, Kiba and Hinata’s relationship doesn’t suffer from the fallout of the scandal. My money’s on Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke defended Naruto from Kiba and that is a very clear statement that Sasuke didn’t buy into whatever lies the paparazzi tried to spin,” Aoba said and saluted the camera. “That’s it for today folks, catch you on the next HLZ!” 

* * *

 

 

“What are you going to do, little brother?” Itachi asked as he stood beside Sasuke in one of the stadium’s infirmary rooms. He didn’t look too bad. He had a busted lip and a few odd scratches and bruises along his arms and legs. 

 

“About what?” Sasuke said without looking at his brother.

 

“You heard what Deidara said, it was all a ploy to break you two up,” Itachi said and looked at his brother in concern.

 

“It’s not like I believed anything they said. Naruto might be a loud mouth idiot but he’s my idiot. He would never cheat. That’s why I’m going to hunt Kabuto down and tear him a new one,” Sasuke said as he visualized the scene with a smirk.

 

“Don’t worry about Kabuto,” Itachi told him and Sasuke turned to look at his brother with a fierce glare. “I sent Kisame and Hidan to take care of him. You don’t want it to come back to you, do you?”

 

Sasuke shook his head and pouted. He had really wanted to take care of Kabuto on his own. “It wasn’t his idea. It was Orochimaru. He’s still upset that I left Oto and signed with Konoha.”

 

“As of today, Yahiko is the new owner of the Oto team,” Itachi said with a small smile.

 

“Are you serious?” Sasuke said, looking at his brother with new eyes.

 

“No one messes with my little brother,” Itachi said and chuckled. “Except me.”

 

“I hate you,” Sasuke said seriously because Itachi was always showing him up. But it didn’t wipe the amused smile on Itachi’s face.

 

“HLVFM is interviewing Naruto in about five minutes. Are you in?” Itachi asked and Sasuke sighed resigned. 

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“I’ll let Deidara know,” Itachi said with a smirk.

 

“Why is that blonde idiot my PR representative anyways?” Sasuke asked while Itachi sent off a text.

 

“Because I can completely control him,” Itachi said as he studied his fingernails.

 

“That’s why people are afraid of you,” Sasuke said and shook his head.

 

“You have your ways; I have mine,” Itachi said and both brothers smirked at one another.

 

A few minutes later, Sasuke’s phone rang.

 

“That’s the radio station.”

 

“Deidara gave them my number?”

 

“No, they called him and he’s patching you through. He’ll be on the line but he won’t say anything,” Itachi reassured him. “It’s for legal reasons.”

 

“Alright,” Sasuke said and answered the phone.

 


	3. Heart in Right Place

“Welcome back to HLVFM the Lightning Station! I’m your host Gyuki also known as the Eight-Tails! And you all know my co-host, the rhyming mudder fudder, Killer B!”

 

“Yo!”

 

Laughter was heard in the background. 

 

“That was  _ the _ shortest hello you’ve given us to date. Something on your mind B?”

 

“My heart is a hurtin’, my brother. One of my bestest buddies has rumors coming after him, one after another.”

 

“Awww!” Was heard in the background.

 

“I hear ya, B. The news buzz has been in a frenzy since a couple days ago. Seems like the paparazzi provided false statements to the media about our good friend and Konoha’s point guard, Naruto Uzumaki.”

 

“False statements indeed; they hit the media like a stampede. I just hope it doesn’t ruin; all the love-making he has with his boy in the back of that Buick.”

 

“Naruto drives a Buick?”

 

“I don’t know, fool; ya fool! Sometimes you need to bend the truth a little; so that the rhyme doesn’t fizzle,” B said and paused. “Out! You need to go all-out. You know. Yow!” 

 

“Alrighty then,” Gyuki said and laughter was heard again. “What was that? Oh, I see. Our producer is letting us know that Naruto Uzumaki is on the line.”

 

“Now he can clarify in his own words; all of the paparazzi’s hullabaloo that turned out to be nothin’ but turds.”

 

“If by turds you mean a heaping pile of shit, I agree!” Gyuki said and cheers were heard in the background. “You’re on the air with us Naruto and let me say that we’re very happy you called us.”

 

“Hey, Eight-o! It’s been awhile that I’ve seen you! How are you?” Naruto said cheerily.

 

“Oh, you know-”

 

“Naruto, yo! We need to get together stat; so we can grab the paparazzi and make them go splat!” Killer B said interrupting Gyuki who simply rolled his eyes already used to B’s antics. 

 

Naruto began to chuckle and the producer played the sound of the audience laughing as well. “Aw, come on, pops. They’re not so bad.”

 

“Not so bad, fool; ya fool! They’re dragging you through the mud; I’m tempted to spill blood.”

 

“I can’t say I wasn’t hurt about everything that was said. The worst part was how it affected the people I care about, you know. But this hasn’t happened before. So I have a feeling that whoever was responsible had a specific goal in mind.”

 

“And what makes you think that?” Gyuki asked seriously.

 

“It was as if everything from the interview to the picture and my account on SocialNet being hacked was planned out. They would’ve spread the rumor about me and Hinata regardless. They asked specific questions about my relationship with Sasuke. And then made it look like I had broken up with him.”

 

“Your relationship status on SocialNet was how you had let the world know that the two of you were together, so it’s sufficient to say that changing it would have everyone believe that you had broken up with your partner,” Gyuki said in all seriousness.

 

“Exactly!”

 

“But you know that the audience can’t simply take the claim that your account was hacked without thinking that you’re trying to cover up bad press.”

 

“Boo!” was heard in the background.

 

“I don’t agree with that statement; to say that Naruto Uzumaki is honest is an understatement.”

 

“I couldn’t agree with you more, B. Naruto is the most trustworthy and sincere person I know.”

 

“Aw, guys, you’re making me blush. Stop it,” Naruto said shyly and playfully at the same time.

 

“But would your partner say the same thing?” Gyuki asked and Naruto sputtered. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha is on the line; he’s here to testify that the paparazzi is as elegant as swine,” Killer B said cheerfully. “Yeah!”

 

“I’ve never heard of swine being elegant,” Gyuki said with a chuckle.

 

Laughter in the background was heard for about two seconds before it was cut.

 

“Maybe not, but I know for a fact that my PR rep’s pet pig is definitely elegant. She even has a pearl collar. Hiya, Tonton!” Naruto said and from the rustling heard on his end it was obvious that he had even waved.

 

“Naruto, you made it possible for swine to be seen in good light,” Sasuke cut in without being addressed by the host. Gyuki wasn’t surprised and didn’t mind. Sasuke was never outright rude, to him at least.

 

“I was only talking about Tonton, you bastard,” Naruto complained and huffed. “But the asshole who wanted to hurt me and my friends is a dirty scumbag!”

 

“Hn.”

 

“So Sasuke, tell us, was Naruto’s SocialNet account hacked or did the two of you truly breakup due to one or both of you cheating?”

 

“I got a hold of the CEO of SocialNet. He was not only able to confirm that Naruto’s account had been hacked, but he also issued a statement of apology to Naruto that he posted on his own profile page. He is currently looking into the person responsible. As for answering any questions about my relationship with Naruto, I will not be doing that since I never have. I don’t see why I need to confirm or deny any allegations about my relationship when it’s a private matter,” Sasuke said in a calm voice. “People will believe whatever they wish regardless of what I say.”

 

“You know saying something like that only feeds into the rumors making them seem true,” Gyuki said carefully.

 

“Then so be it,” Sasuke said and a dial tone was heard.

 

“I believe Sasuke Uchiha has disconnected the call,” Gyuki said and sighed.

 

“Sasuke, you bastard!” Naruto shouted indignantly.

 

“I think he’s too upset about this entire mess; let’s respect his privacy so that we don’t add to his stress.”

 

“I think B is right. Naruto, I know your time is limited as well. Is there anything you want to add before you go?”

 

“Yes. I want to apologize to Hinata Hyuga because she doesn’t deserve any of this. She’s a very good friend of mine and I know how much this hurt her and my best-friend Kiba. I know they’ll be fine but whoever spread these fucking rumors had no right to involve her if all they wanted was to hurt me and Sasuke. Her reputation,” Naruto said angrily through gritted teeth and he had to pause to calm down. “She’s a sweet girl, you know. Hinata would never betray her boyfriend or wreck someone else’s relationship. She has way too much self-respect to do something so despicable. As for me and Sasuke, well, let’s just say it’s complicated and leave it at that.”

 

“Why do you say that? Is your relationship hurting because of all the rumors?” Gyuki asked and he truly sounded concerned.

 

“It’s nothing like that! The thing is, no matter what I say, the media, our fans, and the paparazzi will think and say whatever they want. It’s a part of being famous. And it’s all of this - the interviews, the press, the paparazzi, the rumors whether good or bad - that makes our relationship more complicated than it should be. What we do in public is dissected and construed to fit their truths. But our private relationship is of our own making. Our friends and family see us completely different from how the camera does. And all the camera sees is a complicated relationship. That’s why I said what I said, you know. But I know that my words will be taken out of context, so I’ll do myself a favor and follow Sasuke’s lead. I’ll answer any questions about my career that are thrown at me but if anyone asks about my relationship with Sasuke in the future, I’ll simply tell the truth.”

 

“And what’s the truth?”

 

“That it’s none of their motherfucking business!”

 

“Oh, yeah! That’s my boy, Naruto Uzumaki; he’s truth’s Prajapati!”

“And there you have it, folks! Naruto, don’t be a stranger. We can’t make it to your first game but know that we’ll be rooting for you.”

 

“Thanks, Eight-o! Pops, I’ll be seeing you!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha is a bastard!” Naruto shouted before he hung up making Gyuki and the others laugh. They were already used to his sign off no matter who was interviewing him.

* * *

  

“That was interesting,” Jiraiya said with a knowing look.

 

“Yeah, I’ll say,” Naruto said and grinned. He had no idea Sasuke would take part in the interview. Not only that but Sasuke had even addressed him and it didn’t sound like Sasuke was ready to strangle him. However, that could simply be what Sasuke wanted the public to perceive.

 

Then Naruto’s phone buzzed with a notification from SocialNet. Naruto swiped the phone to see what it was since all he had seen was that Sasuke had posted something to his account.

 

“ **Sasuke Uchiha** changed his relationship status: It’s complicated.”

 

Before he could even think anything about it, his phone buzzed again.

 

“ **Kiba Inuzuka** commented on Sasuke Uchiha’s status: Did you and Naruto really break up? You know what they’re saying is a lie, right?’

 

“ **Sasuke Uchiha** commented on his status: Fuck off.”

 

“ **Kiba Inuzuka** commented on Sasuke Uchiha’s status: You’re mad about this morning. I get it. Look, I’m sorry. I was wrong and was just an all around dick.”

 

“ **Kiba Inuzuka** commented on Sasuke Uchiha’s status: Now you’re ignoring me. Man, Naruto is right about you. You really are a bastard! :p”

 

“ **Kiba Inuzuka** commented on Sasuke Uchiha’s status: Man, Fuck you!!! Asswipe!”

 

“ **Sasuke Uchiha** commented on his status: Stop your whining idiot. I’m busy. Fuck off.”

 

**“Kiba Inuzuka** commented on Sasuke Uchiha’s status: Well, why didn’t you say so, asshole? See ya at practice tomorrow! :D”

 

Naruto began to chuckle and he changed his relationship status to ‘It’s complicated’ too. Might as well stick to his words. Then he signed off SocialNet and turned off his notifications. He didn’t have time to talk to anyone. Kiba was lucky in that respect. He simply wasn’t as famous as Naruto and Sasuke were. Naruto let out a heavy sigh and Jiraiya ruffled his hair.

 

“It’s time for your next interview,” he said and Naruto groaned.

 

“Who is it this time?”

 

“Konoha Tonight,” Jiraiya said and Naruto grinned.

 

“Awesome! I’m a huge fan of Bushy Brows!”

 

Jiraiya chuckled. “You’re the only person I know who is on friendly terms with gossip hosts.”

 

“They’re just doing their jobs,” Naruto said and then his phone rang. He beamed and answered quickly. “Bushy Brows, is this you?!” 

* * *

 

 

The following three hours were spent on interviews with different radio stations, television shows, and certain magazines; all, of course, taken over the phone. 

 

Both Naruto and Sasuke were tired of talking to the press and were sitting in the lounge eating pizza quietly at different tables and neither had acknowledged the other. Since practice had been canceled, thanks to Kiba’s dickish behavior, no one else but their respective managers and PR agents were present. But the four of them were quietly talking amongst themselves.

 

Of course, their coach, Kakashi Hatake, had been busy all morning having to make statements of his own about his team. He was still at the stadium, sitting in his office and was not in the best of moods. He told his assistant, Yamato, to get Kiba back in the stadium because both he and Sasuke would have to present themselves to the 5GNBA League Officials due to their off-court altercation that was made known to the public. Kakashi heavily sighed. Their first game was coming up in two weeks and he was already looking at having two players suspended for violent behavior. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked over to the lounge to face his two-star players. 

 

“From the looks of it, I’d say the two of you are finished with your interviews for today,” Kakashi told Naruto and Sasuke. They both looked up and waited to see what else he would say. “Naruto, I just want to say that I’m proud of you. You handled yourself professionally even though you were clearly attacked. The whole incident was filmed and shown to the public. The fact that you never became violent proves that you’re a good role model and that you care about your career in the 5GNBA.”

 

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. He had no idea what he was supposed to say to that. Sasuke rolled his eyes but simply kept chewing his food. A fact that didn’t escape Kakashi’s eyes.

 

“Sasuke, your attitude, and behavior were the complete opposite. I hope you can handle yourself with a bit more dignity when Kiba arrives. The two of you will have to present yourselves in front League Officials and hopefully, you will be respectful. Your career as a professional basketball player is on the line,” Kakashi said sternly.

 

That statement caught Itachi’s attention. He frowned but before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

 

“Hold on, Kakashi. Sasuke only reacted defensively-”

 

“You’re wrong, Naruto,” Kakashi told him and Naruto frowned confused. “If Sasuke was simply defending you, he would not have attacked Kiba the way he did. Sasuke blindsided him with a vicious blow to the head.”

 

“Aren’t you overreacting, Kakashi?” Itachi asked because he did not like what Kakashi was saying about his brother. “Kiba blindsided Naruto and didn’t stop attacking him even though it was clear that Naruto was not going to fight back. Sasuke simply stepped in to help.”

 

“That wasn’t help,” Kakashi told him. “He wasn’t thinking about Naruto or himself. He saw an opportunity to take out his aggression on someone else. A teammate, I may add. Kiba may be a hothead but his blows weren’t anywhere near as vicious as Sasuke’s were.”

 

“Kakashi, what are you trying to say?” Jiraiya asked more concerned than curious.

 

“There are four types of aggression: accidental, expressive, hostile, and instrumental. Sasuke clearly displayed hostile aggression which is meant to cause physical or psychological pain. He has displayed this type of aggression during games but it has gone unnoticed. I wasn’t paying attention because I wasn’t his coach but now that I am, I can’t let this behavior go on.”

 

“But Kakashi, he was only reacting to what Kiba-” Naruto tried to say but was cut off yet again.

 

“Reactive aggression or an action that results from provocation are also a form of hostile aggression. Sasuke’s behavior may be due to a passive aggressive personality or a number of other reasons. Regardless of what the League Officials dictate, I am ordering you to get therapy. Anger management or cognitive behavior therapy, I don’t give a shit which. But I do care about my team and I don’t need one of my players to go off the handle, especially not against one of his teammates,” Kakashi said and looked at Itachi with a stern look. Kakashi was leaving the details to him. 

 

Itachi nodded in understanding.

 

“This conversation doesn’t leave this room,”  Kakashi said looking at everyone in the room. They all nodded. “And that therapy better be off the record. Sasuke needs help and if this leaks to the media it will have the opposite effect." Kakashi then turned to look right at Sasuke. "Can I count on you to be respectful to the League Officials?”

 

“Yes,” Sasuke said without bite for the first time that day.

 

“Good,” Kakashi said then turned to look at Naruto. “Go home and get yourself cleaned up. You, Sasuke, and Kiba will be guests on ‘The Sports Forum’ on tonight’s live episode. Kiba will publicly apologize as will you Sasuke, for fighting like school children. Because whether you want to be or not, you are a role model. That’s the price of being a public figure. And you will conduct yourself professionally. You are not only a representative of our team but of the 5GNBA as a whole. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Before I forget, be careful of what you say during interviews or what you post on social media sites about your teammates or team especially the league. Anything you do or say in public reflects back onto the 5GNBA and they don’t forgive without a fine.” Kakashi didn’t say anything else. He simply walked out. 

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto said quietly and Sasuke turned to look at him, turmoil clear in his eyes. Naruto didn’t know what to say so they simply looked at one another until Sasuke nodded and looked away. Naruto understood clearly that now wasn’t the time to talk.

 

“Let’s get you home, brat,” Jiraiya said and then everyone began to move about.  

* * *

 

 

After Sasuke and Kiba met with League Officials, 5NNN posted on their news ticker ‘ _ The 5GNBA suspended Kiba Inuzuka (Kon) for 1 game for his fight with teammates Naruto Uzumaki (Kon) and Sasuke Uchiha (Kon) before practice this morning. Kiba Inuzuka was fined $20,000 for hassling a teammate due to personal affairs that took place off the court. Sasuke Uchiha was fined $10,000 for escalating the altercation. _ ’ This was read by viewers while the news anchor was reporting a sand storm in Suna that had claimed three lives.

* * *

 

“I just want to apologize for my behavior this morning,” Kiba said sheepishly to the camera. 

 

Kiba was currently seated beside Kotetsu, one of the hosts of The Sports Forum. On his right was Naruto and Sasuke on the far right beside Naruto. The other host, Izumo, sat to the left of Kotetsu in the semi-circle table. 

 

“I was just taking my anger out on my best friend,” Kiba said and squeezed Naruto’s shoulder. Naruto simply nodded in understanding. “But I knew deep down the rumor wasn't true. It’s just...I hated what they were saying about my girlfriend and I needed to blame someone. Luckily, Sasuke put me in my place. Because it wasn’t fair to Naruto either. He was a victim of the paparazzi just like Hinata. So I want to apologize to all my fans for my reckless behavior and also to my best bud. I was a dick, man. Sorry, alright?”

 

“When are you not?” Naruto said in a teasingly manner and chuckled at Kiba’s indignant pout. “You know I can never stay mad at you.”

 

“Sometimes I don’t know who’s more loyal to me, you or Akamaru,” Kiba said and Naruto put him in a headlock. But it was obvious that it was simply playful behavior.

 

“Don’t compare me to your dog,” Naruto said and rubbed his knuckles on Kiba’s head until Kiba shouted: “Uncle!”

 

“Sorry, man,” Kiba said as he grinned. “You know Akamaru is more than a dog. He’s my best friend. And I swear he’s almost human!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto muttered.

 

“I wish I had a friendship like those two,” Kotetsu said and Izumo facepalmed.

 

“I thought you two were best friends,” Naruto said and tilted his head as he looked at the two.

 

“Nah, we just get along really well. But he’s my partner-”

 

“Co-host!” Izumo said and smiled at the camera. “He always says that.”

 

“Because we are!”

 

“Idiot, that means we’re in a homosexual relationship,” Izumo said and shook his head. “We’re co-hosts and friends.”

 

“Friendzoned,” Kotetsu said and hung his head.

 

Naruto burst out laughing and Sasuke simply smirked at the two. 

 

“You need to stop saying things like that or the audience will take you seriously,” Izumo told him.

 

“But that’s what the audience wants to hear. Haven’t you read the erotic fanfiction they write about us?”

 

“Um, no,” Izumo said and looked at his co-host a bit warily.

 

“I bet it’ll make you at least a little curious,” Kotetsu said and began to fan himself. 

 

Kiba’s mouth dropped. 

 

Naruto burst out laughing again. 

 

Izumo turned bright red. 

 

“Ah, man! You should see your face. Hahahaha!”

 

“That was awesome! Aw, man,” Naruto said as he wiped his tears and Izumo simply glared at Kotetsu.

 

“I bet he can’t wait to read some of those stories,” Kotetsu stage whispered to Naruto who nodded in agreement.

 

“Moving on,” Izumo said and Naruto chuckled again as he leaned towards Sasuke. 

 

Sasuke rested his arm on Naruto’s seat and very quickly squeezed Naruto’s bicep before anyone saw. 

 

“I'm sure I speak for all of Konoha when I say that we are all happy to see even after the brawl we all witnessed this morning, that the two of you could see past it and stay friends.”

 

“Well, it’d be stupid if we let a little misunderstanding break up our friendship. We’ve been friends for far too long to let that happen,” Naruto said with a shrug.

 

“It’s no secret that Kiba and Naruto have been playing ball together since college but what a lot of people don’t know is that you two have actually been on the same team since high school,” Izumo said. “Is that a coincidence? That both of you were recruited to the same college and signed on to Konoha?” 

 

“Sort of,” Kiba said and shrugged. “But we’ve been friends longer than that. I was the one who convinced Naruto to join our High School team. And when Naruto was recruited by NTA, I followed him there thanks to an educational scholarship that I received. We were simply lucky that Konoha signed us both.”

 

“Wait, hold the phone,” Kotetsu said surprised. “How long have you two been friends?”

 

“Since...” Kiba said and looked at both Naruto and Sasuke. They both nodded at him so that he would continue. “All three of us went to the same elementary school. But I guess me and Naruto actually became friends in the fourth grade or something like that?”

 

“Yeah,” Naruto said and chuckled.

 

“You went to the same elementary school?” Izumo said and the three of them nodded in unison. “So how long have the two of you been friends?”

 

Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another and smiled. 

 

“Since forever,” Naruto finally said as he looked at Izumo. “Our mothers knew each other since before they were pregnant with us. The first picture of us together is the day I was born. Our moms were holding us but Sasuke was patting my cheek,” Naruto chuckled and Sasuke was smiling then Naruto scratched his cheek in thought, “He was about three months old. And I think Itachi used to babysit us?”

 

“He did,” Sasuke said and laughed softly. “I wanted him to play games with us and Naruto wanted to chase frogs.”

 

Naruto and Kiba chuckled at the mention of frogs.    
  


“Remember that time you put a frog in the teacher’s desk,” Kiba said and Naruto burst out laughing. 

 

Sasuke simply shook his head.

 

“Now Iruka knows it was me. Thanks, Kiba,” Naruto said and shook his head.

 

“I’m pretty sure he already knew. He just didn’t have any proof. But thanks to you we both got detention since we were both laughing and he didn’t know which of us had done it.”

 

“We would’ve had detention anyways. We always did,” Naruto told him and Kiba nodded with a grin. 

 

“That’s the truth.”

 

“That’s how we became friends,” Naruto said. “We were in detention so much together that it just became a given that we were.”

 

“So how was it that the three of you didn’t play basketball together in High School?” Izumo asked and Naruto frowned.

 

“I went to different High School from them. My parents sent me overseas to a private school when I was twelve or thirteen,” Sasuke answered. 

 

“We didn’t see each other again until college ball,” Naruto said and pouted.

 

“And the asswipe acted like he didn’t remember us,” Kiba said and Sasuke reached past Naruto to pinch him on the neck. “Ouch! Asshole.”

 

“I never pretended that I didn’t remember you. I hadn’t seen or talked to either of you for six years,” Sasuke said in defense. “We  _ didn’t _ know each other anymore. Not to mention, we were rivals.” 

 

“That’s right. You didn’t even know I played basketball until we saw each other on the court,” Naruto said with a smirk. “I had to prove to you that I was just as good as you.”

 

“And you still haven’t,” Sasuke said with a smirk.

 

“Of course, because I was always better than you!” Naruto told him with a grin.

 

“Ever heard of humility, idiot?” Sasuke said and shook his head again.

 

“Is that some sort of dessert?” Naruto said tilting his head and looking at Sasuke curiously. 

 

“Moron,” Sasuke said and flicked him on the forehead. 

 

Naruto grabbed his hand and laughed but he didn’t let go. Sasuke wrapped his fingers around Naruto’s hand and placed their hands on his knee. They kept their hands joined until the end of their interview when Sasuke finally gathered the courage to apologize to his fans for his behavior. That earned him a kiss on the cheek from Naruto and a slap on the back from Kiba. 

 


End file.
